My Dream Came True
by RonFan
Summary: One-Shot Songfic. Draco and Hermione fell in love, but Draco dies to save her. Will Hermione's dream ever come true? Will they be separated forever?


My Dream Come True 

Hey all! This is just a long one-shot that I was planning while on vacation. I hope you like it! Think of this and all other updates today as birthday gifts (mine was the 3rd of September. I turned 14!) From me to all of you! This story does have implied smut, but nothing graphic. Just kissing and words letting you know there was sex.

_In dedication to:_

_My first and only boyfriend lasted a total of four days. I still remember the day he asked me out. Every detail is in my head. How I looked, how he looked, how I felt, how my stomach got tight, how I could barely contain my excitement. Well, when I got to school on Monday, one of my best friends was sooo pissed off. She hated him for some odd reason. Anyway, she convinced me that it just wasn't a good match. Then the parents weren't helping. I had to hide my four-day relationship from them. I felt horrible, confused, and stupid. Thinking that I didn't like him any more, I broke up with him._

_Even though that was back in May 2004, I never got over it. I couldn't lie to myself about my feelings. But it's too late. He's got a girlfriend now. They've been together for about five months. I try to be happy for them. I really do. Still, maybe one day we'll get back together. Maybe I'll get lucky. _

_This song kind of describes how I feel. Tonight, I was at an open mic, and I sang it for him though he wasn't there. Though he's not dead, I never had a dream come true, till I found him. _

_So to you, my first love, this is for you…_

Disclaimer- I don't anything, but the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Dream Come True**

_Everybody's got something _

_They had to leave behind…_

_One regret from yesterday _

_That just seems to grow with time_

Her dream was crushed that night not so very long ago. Though it had been a month, it seemed as though it had just happened. She cried whenever she thought of him. Everything around her reminded her of him. It was as though his very sprit haunted her every move. Maybe that was what drove Hermione Granger to the top of the Astronomy Tower that night. Though everything about that place reminded her of him, she would feel closer to him than she really was.

As Hermione took her place at the windowsill, she gazed up at the beautiful night sky. The stars sparkled brightly like diamonds sprinkled throughout the night sky. The sky was a deep navy blue, and a warm breeze whipped around the tower, but Hermione felt none of it. Coldness had taken over her body, and made it impossible for her ever to be warm again. If only he would hold her again…

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had never been friends or acquaintances. They were bitter enemies. He was the rich, spoiled prat that would one day grow up to take his father's place in the Pureblood line of Malfoys. Though dashingly handsome and smart, he would grow up to be cold and heartless man with no one to make his world bright. He was trapped in a world of darkness.

Hermione, on the other hand, came from a loving family. Though she was muggleborn, her parents and friends loved and adored her. She was the one of the smartest witches ever to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beating the entire seventh year including Draco. She may not have been the prettiest girl alive, but she had a heart of gold.

So how could it be that two completely different worlds could come together? Hermione had been wondering the same thing ever since that night. In fact, it all started right here in the Astronomy Tower at this very window…

_Flashback_

It was the middle of October. Term had started again. It was no surprise to anyone that the two smartest witch and wizard had made Head Boy and Girl. Hermione and Draco were still enemies back then. They loathed one another with such a passion. Neither would pass up the chance to make fun of the other or shoot a nasty glare. They each had special dorms inside of their house dorms, and rarely saw one another unless they were forced to work together.

Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was cupid. Maybe it was fate. Whatever the reason, the two bitter enemies found themselves sitting up in the Astronomy Tower one night just staring up at the night sky. For that one night, Draco ignored her parentage and house, and she ignored his arrogance and bitterness.

"Do you usually come up here?" Hermione asked after about a half hour. Draco didn't blink or move. He just continued to stare.

"I come up here to get away from what's down there." He replied simply. Not another word was spoken that night. For some odd reason though, they had reached a new understanding of each other. Both just needed to get away from it all.

_End of Flashback_

Hermione sniffed and wiped a tear away. She wished now that she had savored that moment with Draco more carefully. It was too late now.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now_

_Or might've been_

_All this I know_

_But still I can't find ways to let you go_

A familiar scent came to her nose. It was his smell. Though he was gone, his scent still lingered there, following Hermione. She could recognize that scent anywhere. It was that same scent that was there when they first kissed. Hermione smiled through her tears at the thought. They had been sitting here actually, in this very spot.

She remembered that it was a month after their first encounter in the Astronomy Tower. The two of them were getting along better, and even started to enjoy each other's company. The kiss, however, was actually a total accident. Hermione had been sitting on the window seat waiting for Draco when he sauntered into the room making her laugh. When he was about two feet away from the seat, he tripped on a crooked stone and fell on top of her brushing his lips against hers.

Hermione could remember that spark that she felt time after time when they kissed, but that was her very first kiss. When neither pulled away, Draco began to kiss her with a little more passion, and Hermione responded with just as much feeling. Soon, his hands were around her waist, and her hands were buried in his hair.

It was a good five minutes before they really pulled away to catch their breath. They stared deep into each other's eyes, hoping to find what the other was feeling. A feeling unknown to both of them was there though both were too blind to see it. Love…

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_With you…_

A fresh set of tears cascaded down Hermione's cheeks and onto her robes, but she didn't wipe them away. That kiss was one of many that she would never forget. His soft lips on hers made her go wild with passion, lust, and love. She never believed that her hated enemy could do that to her.

It was on the night of their first kiss that a strange and wonderful relationship was born. November ended and Christmas began. Draco and Hermione constantly snuck into abandoned classrooms to snog and be together away from the worlds prying eyes. Sometimes they would just talk, and sometimes they would just hold each other. To everyone else, they were haters, but what they couldn't see was one of the strongest bonds of love ever known.

The memory of Christmas came into Hermione's mind as she turned her gaze back to the stars. It was the best Christmas of her life. She gave all of herself to him that Christmas Eve.

_Flash Back_

"Here, I got you this." Said Draco Christmas Eve handing Hermione a small box. She gave him a questioning look before opening it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a locket on a silver chain. The locket was silver with diamonds. ("They represent the stars." He later told her) When opened up, an inscription was made on one of the sides. It read: **DMHG 4 Ever.**

"It's gorgeous." She said breathlessly as he hooked it around her neck. Later that night, Hermione gave herself to Draco. They made love all night long until the sun had risen. It was the best night of their lives…

_End of Flashback_

Hermione blushed through her tears and red eyes. She remembered all of the details so vividly and replayed them in her mind often.

The secret affair of Hermione and Draco continued through the year. They were in love. There was no denying it. There was just one problem: they could never be together outside of Hogwarts. Even Harry and Ron had no idea about Hermione's secret. Draco's father would be against it for sure, and Voldermort would probably kill him for betrayal.

So together, Hermione and Draco thought up a plan. They would run away together after Hogwarts. The Great War would go on, and Hermione knew that Harry would surely defeat Voldermort. When it was safe, they would return. Then they could live happily ever after as they had dreamed about.

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_

The plan was destroyed. Right before the year ended, Voldermort attacked the school. Hermione was on the light side while Draco was forced to work for the dark side. That was when it all ended.

_Flashback_

"Alright troops, the hour is at hand. Voldermort is coming towards the castle with his Death Eaters. It's time to head to the front line to fight for what we believe in! Are you ready?!" shouted Harry Potter walking up and down the line of people. He was leading them all out into the heart of battle. It would all end tonight.

Some of the bravest men and women were there that night. Remus Lupin and Tonks were there standing tall and brave. Each one of the Weasleys was there. All of the members of the old DA were there ready to kick some ass. The professors, with the exception of Snape who was spying for them and was going to meet them later, were there with their wands held tightly in their hands. Albus Dumbledore held his head high, the twinkle all gone replaced by the most determined look ever.

With the Light Side, were also some of the bravest creatures, who were willing to sacrifice themselves for the honor of their kind. The goblins, having made a treaty with Cornelius Fudge, lined up behind the witches and wizards. House elves stayed to the side, waiting to help heal the wounded. Behind the goblins were the few giants that Hagrid could round up. They grunted and cracked their knuckles menacingly. Hagrid himself stood proud ready to do whatever he could without magic.

Hermione and Ron stood next to Harry. The three would tackle this together, just as they always had.

Together, the Light stood together ready to die for what they believed in. Off in the distance, at the very edge of Hogwarts grounds, the beating of drums could be heard. Voldermort was seen leading a swarm of cloaked figures surrounded in darkness. Behind them, were the dementors looking threatening and hungry. Trolls came behind the dementors, clubs and all.

Draco stood beside Severus Snape, who looked ready to attack the first Death eater to cross his path. Severus lifted his cloak up ever so slightly to show where he was and who not to hit. Draco felt sick. Whatever happened, he had to protect Hermione, even if it coasted him his life.

The two sides were now barely a kilometer apart. The drums were still beating. "Everyone attack when I say go. If we die, we die with honor of being apart of bringing down the dark side." Said Harry to the group. The drums stopped and the two sides stared at each other. Suddenly, Harry and Voldermort shouted, "CHARGE!!!"

The Final Battle had begun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran with all their might casting and dodging spells thrown at them. Harry immediately went after Voldermort while Ron, Hermione, and the rest of them went off in different directions.

Hermione ran around stunning Death Eater after Death Eater trying hard to find Draco. As she was coming back towards the lake, a Death Eater popped out from behind a tree.

"Thought you could run, eh?" said the evil voice of Pansy Parkinson. Hermione was caught off guard ad Pansy threw killing curse straight at Hermione's chest. Just as Hermione was about to give in to death, a shout was heard from behind.

"NO!!!"

It was Draco! He knocked Hermione out of the way, and hit Pansy with the stunning charm. She flew back and hit the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow became furious and hit Pansy with all of its might. She never stood a chance…

"Are you okay?" asked Draco hoarsely getting up and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"I'm fine." She whispered hugging him. From behind them, a sinister laugh was heard.

"Thought you could get away with this?" asked the cold voice. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Draco and Hermione whirled around to see his smirk and raised wand. "I'm very disappointed in you, Draco. You fell in love with the Mudblood filth. How could you? You're a disgrace to the Dark Side and the Malfoy name."

"Maybe so, but I'd rather die a thousand deaths than join you, Father." Spat Draco holding Hermione close, who was shivering. Lucius looked calmly at Draco.

"No, not you. Her!" At that moment, Lucius shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"

A green light shot from Luicus's wand. With his last attempt to protect her, Draco pushed Hermione away from him. She fell to the ground a few feet away and rolled over. The green light hit him square in the chest. Draco fell to the ground, cold and lifeless.

"DRACO!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed as she got up and looked at his stiff form. The battle had stopped to look at the scene by the lake. Hermione quickly crawled over to Draco, tears flowing down her cheeks, and began to shake him. "No! NO! Draco, c'mon! You're stronger than that! We've come all this way! Wake up! You can't leave me! I love you! Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU!!!! Come back to me!"

The two sides stared at Hermione's helpless attempts to wake Draco up, but it was no use. He was gone. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione dumbstruck; as she brought Draco to her lap and rocked his body back and fourth as though it would bring him back.

Lucius only stared at the lifeless form of his son. The great Malfoy line had ended. His only son was dead. Killed by his own father… "I must go," he whispered. With that, Lucius walked to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and disappeared forever, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had rushed over to try and pry Hermione away from Draco's body.

"Hermione, he's Malfoy." Ron tried to reason, but Hermione just shook her head violent while tears splashed all over.

"No! I love him! Come back to me, Draco. I can't go on without you…"

_End of Flashback_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it should be now_

_Or might've been_

_All this I know_

_But still I can't find ways to let you go_

Hermione couldn't remember any more. She had blacked out holding Draco in her arms. The Great War was over. Harry and Voldermort had faced off after that and Harry threw the final curse killing Voldermort, and destroying all of his powers. The Death eaters were caught. Most were sentenced to death. The dementors were sent away to live on a deserted island locked in an unbreakable cage forever.

A week later, Hermione woke up in the hospital. Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys were there hugging her and crying. Her professors and good friends were also there crying and bombarding her with questions. So Hermione then told them the truth about Draco. She told them how he loved her and was fighting for the light the whole time. All of their fights in the hall during seventh year were just an act. Draco was her lover, and now he was gone forever.

So here Hermione was now. She went to Draco's funeral all dressed in black with a veil covering her face to hide her tears. She laid a final kiss on Draco's lips and whispered "I love you" one last time.

That was the last time she had ever seen Draco's body. He existed now only in her memory and heart. She didn't even have a picture of him. She couldn't forget him though. Her heart would never let go.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always _

"Oh Draco," Hermione sobbed staring up at the sky again. A star caught her eye. It was their star. On the last night, right before the final battle, they had picked out a star that they would call their own. It would represent their love for each other.

As she gazed at it, it fell out of the sky. Hermione closed her eyes and whispered softly, "I wish I could see him… one last time…"

"Who? Me?" asked a voice from behind her. Hermione lifted her head up and nearly fell off of the window seat. Standing there, tall and handsome, was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"D… Dr… Draco?" Hermione croaked staring intently at him. Draco smirked and walked over to her. Gently, he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. She knew it was he. "Are you alive?" she asked as he pulled away.

"Only for tonight." He whispered. Hermione looked into his eyes and pulled him down crashing her lips against his. He sat down on the seat and pulled her into his embrace. They kissed for a while before she broke apart and snuggled against him. "Dance with me, Hermione." He whispered into her ear. She turned to him and looked curiously.

Out of nowhere, music began to play. "Being dead has its advantages." He said smirking again as he pulled her up. His arms wound their way around her waist as she wrapped hers around her neck. They danced together for hours, lost in the embrace of one another.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will. Say you will, you know you will oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

Night was nearly over, and the sun was starting to rise. The stars were beginning to go out one at a time. Draco knew he didn't have much time.

"Hermione, I have to go." He said. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Take me with you." She whispered.

"I can't let you do that. You have such a promising future ahead of you. Think of all the good that you can do!"

"None of it's worth it if you're not there."

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how, I try and try_

_I just can't say goodbye_

_No, no, no, no_

Draco sighed. "Okay…"

As the last star faded and the sun came up, Draco and Hermione disappeared forever. Together not in life, but in death.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I'll pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

Hours later, Harry and Ron opened the door to the Astronomy Tower, and found Hermione's limp body lying there. She was dead.

"Looks like she'll be with Draco anyway." Said Ron staring down sadly at his dead best friend. Harry sniffed and tried to hold back his tears.

"At least she's happy. Look, she's smiling." Said Harry pointing to the small smile that played on Hermione's cold lips. She was clutching the locket that Draco had given her for Christmas. Both Harry and Ron kissed their friend's forehead and got up. Then Harry noticed a strange mark above her head. It was engraved into the wooden windowsill. It read:

**DM**

**HG**

**4 Ever**

Hermione's dream did come true. The world could no longer break them or tear them apart. She and Draco lived together forever in eternity never to be parted again.

_A part of me will always be _

_With you…_

**_The End_**


End file.
